Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{5}{k - 8} \div \dfrac{5}{7k}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{5}{k - 8} \times \dfrac{7k}{5}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ 5 \times 7k } { (k - 8) \times 5}$ $p = \dfrac{35k}{5k - 40}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{7k}{k - 8}$